yandere of horrors
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: short yandere stores that takes on different situations and things that are just strange.
1. Chapter 1

i have no idea

Voices st.1

It was a cold day at school and i was being me daydreaming towards the sky hoping the day would pass by. As i continued to daydream i didn't know but felt a pair of eyes stare at me across the room as if someone was watching...stalking me...as if someone was keeping an eye on me. I knew who it was. It was an old friend of mine whom i meet in kindergarden and she was a obsessive person. She has been always watching me everyday keeping an eye on me making sure i don't talk to other girls which makes me nervous despite the constant visits from her. But by this time her motives of why she's obsessed towards me nor tells me why. When class ended i began to pack up my bags and began to walk towards the exit of the school where i normally go. When i touched the door knob i heard her yell "wait up!" I stopped and looked at her running toward me and she caught up with me she clung as usual and we both walked out. While we were walking home we were both silent and i was concerned of not knowing why was she silent because she was usually noisy or chatty but maybe today wasn't a catty day for her.

When i told her that she's going back to her house she refused and said that she wants to come over and eat with me and talk to me. I was surprised because she always pretends to say she's going home and i would find out she's stalking me but this is strange but oh well. When we got inside i prepared a snack for the both of us, for some strange reason she didn't eat her snack nor moved an inch but just stared at me eating with still eyes that looks as if she was staring at my soul. I began to not move for a while nether did she for a whole minute, she suddenly asked me a question and i answered go right a head and this was one of the strangest things she ever said.

"Did you hear voices?"

I was nervous and thinking its a random question thinking its a joke and told her to stop messing with me but then she got up and pinned me down with her serious dead stare look.

"I was talking to you through my mind to yours! its much more easier and i know you can hear them!"

I was scared and not know what to do because i don't hear voices in my head nor what she is talking about but i presume she is trying to communicate with her mind but i don't know what i might hear from her broken mind. After a while at midnight she was still here following me around and staring at me waiting for me to respond if i can hear her, i told her i cannot hear the voices but she said nothing nor she opened her mouth to speak she is still using her mind to talk to me which is not working. When i got to my room i told my friend to go home she didn't and just sat on the chair as i began to lay down on frustration hoping she would be gone but i don't think she would be going anywhere. When i fell asleep i had a dream of a small voices or something i would hear from a phone. I looked at the random phone and began to pick it up and answered, When i put my ear on the phone i said, "Hello?" I heard this whispering of whatever it says to a loud scream following with a loud static so i hung up. I began to hear all of a sudden my friends voice and it was like multiple voices of her saying she lives me or she wants to be together forever. I put my ears on my head hoping this dream would end and it was driving me crazy. When i woke up i looked at the clock and it was one a.m in the morning and i thought to myself what a horrible nightmare. When i looked around it was all burry and began to think to myself i got to stop dreaming weird things. But i stopped in fear because there was presence beside me and i felt as if evil was next to me. I turned and i was shocked in terror because my friend was pale with red shot eyes and a creepy smile which would mean i succeeded hearing her voice in my head which means she was trying to tell me that she loves me through her mind. When i touched her she disappeared and i jumped back not knowing what just happened and thought it was an illusion. I thought of this of whats going on and went to my friends house and knocked on the door. Her mother opened the door and i was greeted and let in, i sat on the chair wanting to talk to my friends mother about what happened to her. She began to fold her hands and a few tears rolled down her eyes as if she was saddened to talk about this.

After a while she began to tell me my friend died a few hours ago from suicide and is in the church waiting to be buried but her room if full of you and she was too afraid to tell me the details in my friends room. the mother told me to follow her up her room and showed me my friends front door. I looked at the door and it looks like any other door, nothing to worry about i think. When i opened the door i gazed at her room that was full of pictures of me from we first meet and all the days that we did and its ether she was psychotically in love with me or just plain insane. When i looked around i found a couple of books of telepathy and diaries which i cannot read because its something i should stay away from. After a while i heard a small voice in my head which i cannot hear properly due to its fuzzy sound and it was shier pain. I began to hear the voice growing clearer and louder saying, "together forever." i put my ears on my head as my ears started to ring as the room started spinning, i felt like someone is inside my mind screaming these words in a horrifying way. Then it all stopped and began to fade as i felt a presence behind me, i turn around in surprise was my friend.

I began to jump back and backed away from her as far as i can, her eyes were so red, her sin was so pale, and her neck had rope marks on her. I struggled to the door knob to open but it was locked. I stared in horror as she quickly in a split second goes to me then hugs me, i wanted to get away but for some reason she was strong. I felt cold and exhausted as the light began to fade and felt sleepy. The only thing i saw was her whispering in my ear saying. "Ill never let you go, your mine forever."

st.2 the computer icon

It was midnight while i was doing a school report and i was nearly half done on this blasted homework. I began to look over in the internet out of boredom and began to notice a link that was strange in bold red which tempted me to click on it which i shouldn't but i clicked on it anyways. I saw was a black web page and then something started to download, i began to notice the four minute download which was going fast and i tried to stop it from downloading it by clicking on the cancel button but it wont work at all. It began a full download and then the black web page suddenly typed in (THANK YOU FOR DOWNLOADING ICON-TAN) and i was the first visitor. then the webpage suddenly turned into a 404 error, it was strange because every time i click on the link it wont let me in the page and just says 404 error. I suddenly noticed a chibi icon that had a word logo under it called (ICON-TAN), i clicked on it and all of a sudden the icon began to rip open and came out icon-tan. Her hair was whitish-blue, she was wearing like a sailor uniform and year mostly blue.

I gazed upon this icon-tan and noticed her moving around getting familiar with my dashboard. She looked at me and just gave me a big smile and says hello and thank you for downloading me, i hope we get along and i hope we have the best times on the computer and other things. I was surprised this icon can talk and have feelings as if she were alive, i began to ask questions and where and who was her creator. She told me no data or unknown but then she told me to not go that far on everything and asked me if she can help on my report that I'm doing. When she helped on the report it was finished and complete for tomorrows presentation. I felt like she was great use to me and she smiled and was glad that she was help to me.

A few weeks later i gotten use to icon-tan and she was a big help on everything and we would have long conversations and it was fun and all and it does seem she likes my attention but i guess thats how she is. By winter on a saturday when i opened my computer i was again greeted by icon-tan as usual and she would ask me whats up or what are we going to do today. I told her that i am going to buy a new computer that way better thank the current one I'm using. She suddenly began to feel sad and upset and asked me why? I told her that some people need to move on and improve in technology and i am not sure if i can obtain this old computer for a long period of time because i think i must move on. She began to suddenly shiver and her eyes began to become empty, then tears began to flow as if something in her mind snapped. She then puts her hands on the screen and screams "DONT DO IT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU LOOK AT OTHER COMPUTERS!" I was surprised and yet confused on why and asked her why not let me use a usb to transfer you to the one I'm buying. she suddenly pounds the screen with her fists and the screen cracks and yells, "NO! I DONT WANT TO! WHY MUST YOU REPLACE ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME I...I..."

i began to be a little scared because she began to show weird emotions and all the lights began to flicker. She had a long pause and began to smile and have empty gaze on me and as if she said happily saying this and says these words that ran chills in my spine.

"its because i love you"

I looked at her strange as if she suddenly has an emotion of love and began to stare at me for a long time which made me a little creeped out, when i grabbed the top of the laptop she began to be scared and upset yelled "no!" I said to icon-tan "goodbye icon-tan" and slammed the laptop and locked it away somewhere that i wont ever see it again. After some time passed when i got a new laptop and began to adjust its features on it and began exploring around it. I noticed a red tear on the top right screen thinking its a crack but i ignored it, then the red tear got bigger and longer up to when it covered half of the screen. I was scared and backed away from the computer and noticed a head coming out of the screen which was very similar to icon-tan a year ago, then a pair of arms reached out and slowly climbed out of the screen until the figure finally came out. She was bloody with a blue sailor uniform and blood around her, her grin was terrifying and her eyes were red as if she was completely insane she grabbed me and said to me "its been a long time user, now we can be together forever!" i whimpered "help me" and was forcibly pulled into the screen and everything was pitch black as if i was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter and now here we go with the yandere stories.(Suppose to be short but I guess not...stories need feel and direction.

-the adoption-

When my family decided on adopting someone from the foster home I thought was an unnecessary thing of what my parents are doing. When my parents talked about this for hours I decided to go for a walk and enjoy some air. When I walked to the town area that was mostly an average modernized town, when I got to the coffee shop to by a cup of coffee I saw the foster owner with some girl who was I am guessing thirteen and she looked like someone with an attitude act despite the shirt that has the misfits on it. She looked at me and I looked at her and it was awkward moment for me but somehow not for her. She gave me a smile and continued to stare at me as my situation grew more awkward. The foster owner greeted me and asked me how am I. I responded that I was on a mid mood and I was drinking coffee to start my morning.

The foster owner talked to me about stuff and then mentioned about the success of giving a child successful future and all those stuff. I told him I got to run and gotta take care of stuff, when I ran as fast as I could to the house I paused and suddenly realized why the foster owner did not mention the girl he was with even that was in my mind and never asked the question...strange. When I got in my mom and dad told me that we are going to the foster home to adopt immediately which I assume this is stupid and one of those encourage magnets of second chance impressions from the ads. When we drove to the foster home that was built and been in service since the 1800s which is old yet in use. When we got to the front desk and talked to the foster owner of adoption which took a while to show and sign paper work and agreements while I look around. Everything looks old like grandmas house and it was like one of those plantations back then. What I caught the corner of my eye was the girl I saw earlier that was staring at me and was like she was stalking me. I turned around and just went back to where my parents are at, when it seems like everything was done the foster owner lets us choose who can we adopt. My parents let me choose and it's something they think its for the best. I began to look around and so far that girl who was still staring at me for a long time was almost like she wants me to adopt her. I sighed and just said "her with the misfit shirt." The foster owner looked concerned of my choice but then let's it go and agreed in a rush and well she was adopted and she seems to have an interest on me.

I asked her name and it was "Nre Senma" and suggests to call her Senma. I agreed so. She seems to smile in delight and then suddenly calls me "brother" I had the chill on my back when she said that because she wasn't part of my family blood or whatever. But it will do. The foster owner looked at me as if he is concerned of what might foreshadow of something would happen but I'm not a mind reader and I cared less.

When we got home my parents showed Senma around and showed everything including the T.V and showed my room and her new room. She was delighted and felt comfortable of her room and my room, when my parents went down stairs Senma walks into my room once more and sits on my bed. I told Senma my set of rules and to never cross to my room without permission and don't do anything stupid and that's it. She agreed so and asked me if I can have one of my pillows and trade it for her pillow that was still new and costed 50 bucks. I let her have it and I went and grabbed her unused pillow and threw it at the bed, she was still in here when I told her that she cannot be here without permission which would piss me off a lot. I told her to get out but she continues to hug the pillow and sit on my bed, I tapped on her shoulder and told her to get out of the room at least in a nice way. She gets up and walked to her room and slowly closes her door as she looks at me with happy creepy eyes, "goodnight brother" and then closes the door. When I got to bed and just laid there for a quick nap hopping the night would pass by and this headache would go away. At two a.m in the morning I keep hearing talking as if Senma was talking to herself, I got up tired and wanted to yell at her to shut up. But it all gets very scary and creepy when I got near her door and took a peak. I saw her kissing, hugging, and sucking on my pillow as if I were to see some adult video. I could hear her say "brother" multiple times. I quickly closed the door without making a noise hoping she did not suspect that, suddenly I heard a knock on the door once and I heard her chilling voice saying, "I know you saw me brother" I quickly speed walk to my bed saying what the hell was that and thinking it was all a bad dream and fell asleep.

At morning I felt pain on my wrists and my ankles and it was still dark even if I opened my eyes and as if someone put a blindfold on my. Then suddenly the blindfolds were taken off and Senma was sitting on top of me while I look at my arms and ankles tied up and the windows was barred up. I was scared and confided and the same time and asked her what the hell is going on and what are you doing. She giggled and cuffed her and on my cheekbone and gazed with empty like eyes saying, "because your mine brother, and I will make you mine only" I told her that I will call mom and dad out this and what your doing. She smiled insanely and whispered in my ear, " don't worry brother those people are dead and they won't get in our way." I yelled at her and called her a bitch. She continued to be happy and be insane. "You know brother the day where we first meet that was not a long one but I was very happy that I got to meet you and could tell your special that I must have you."

"Without further ado brother I must remind you my rules that you cannot get away from me and if you talk to someone or even betray me...I will kill the person and for you I would resort to measures that will...keep us closer...(hehe). Brother your easy but I know this is very sudden but I had my eye on you for a while even when you fell asleep and when I first got here...the memories were o so wonderful."

I told her that even if you keep me In here I will find ways and I will killer an escape.

She smirks and puts on a happy face, "I would like to see you try brother but I won't think that wont happen for a while despite the fact your tied up and you cannot escape, but I wish you happiness and luck because what were going to do is going to be a long while so (hehe) brother it's time to sleep again." I was given a shot and I suddenly felt drowsy and fell asleep with my words gurgled which was suppose to say fuck.

"Now brothers asleep I must admit he has a lot ego and strength but I have my own ways of ensuring he won't get away and he shall be mine. (Heh) brother is all mine...I'm so happy brother is all mine. Those fucking hindrance is no longer around including that old man and his house of despair...or wait its on fire...Ahahaha brother these people want to take me away from you but i took care of it. So rest assured brother I will take care of you. I'll make sure you won't be sad, and I'll make sure that you will only pay attention to me or else...hehe it won't be so comfortable of the consequences. But for now brother...sleep I shall be back right after I dump the bodies and clean everything to be nice and neat. Hey brother...I. Happy you picked me to be adopted.

-so long and wth it's 1:30am in the morning! Well my imagination runs at night and happy kittens ch 2 is done for a shortish story. I tried my best and endured the caffeine but I did my best. Now ch.3 will be coming soon and trust me you can expect a long one...well have a wonderful day...afternoon...whatever.


	3. run!

Lets...gets this over with.(I was playing mirrors edge so there will be...RUN MAIN CHARACTER or X RUN!)he's running and the yandere is you know...screw it lets start the chapter.

The run

Summer day and everything goes through the wind and through all the crap of going through in and out of obstacles as I continued to run. I felt like its a decent day as what the news says on the weather of a bright new day of less of a commotion. I did my daily runs through the buildings, climbing, jumping you know what I normally do, I felt like my home is this city where I run but its like freedom or something. I would probably get in trouble but no one bothers to looking or wonder what's that kid doing running and jumping from building to building. I heard rumors that I use to be an athlete runner or whatever people say but I'm just a guy who likes to run and do stuff. When I sat on top of the Theos district look at the scenery I began to scan and look around for a new path or somewhere interesting and I found the Dexis mall that was finished and built yesterday.

I took that interest and began my afternoon on sliding down the district and jumping on the crane lift and ran towards the Dexis mall. I began to go through many things as I went though the city was complexed, futuristic, and clean ever since the slums areas disappeared twenty years ago due to operation clean up. I was half way there and so far it's hard when your a runner and death is always on your back when running on top of building that is fit enough for someone to go to the Olympics. When I got to the Dexis mall and climbed all the way to the top without being spotted the view looked nice.

"Beautiful huh?"

I turned around and saw a girl with neon blue shirt and blue jeans with fingerless gloves and blue hair. I was surprised of her presence that was unexpected like a ghost. I asked her name, "Mine? Hm you can call me Sync" I asked what are you doing here on top of a building which is dangerous if your not experienced or not use to it. She laughed and rubbed her hand on my head, "we're the same right? Runers or roamers and I'm not afraid of heights." I laughed a bit and asked where are you from or what apartment she lives in. "Well I live in the city square apartment where the holographic park is at cant miss it. What about you?" I told her I live in a abandoned van on top of a building which does have a few thing but not for moving around. The looked me at pity and hugs me all of a sudden. "Poor poor thing of living in a small van. I have an idea! Why not live with me! We're the same and run for enjoyment and freedom you know right?" I was surprised yet concerned why would you want to do that? "Oh don't be so cautious it will be fun follow me!"

Sync began running downwards and jumped to the floating advertisement signs, she yelled, "come on bus is leaving!" I looked where I lived for a few moments and decided to go with sync but for some reason I got a bad feeling but my brain is telling me everything is gonna be fine. While the advertisement was traveling towards the main square Sync looked at me for quite a while now as if she wanted to talk. "Hey...um X you know it's rare to find a runner like you, not everyone can run on buildings, climb fences, or a bunch of stuff that we can do. I thought I was the only one until I saw you. I felt happy. Well I'm your new friend from now on ok?" I was touched with her story and agreed completely that there are no other runners like us but for some reason when she said until she saw me it kind of sounded like she was stalking me. No ordinary person can follow me around unless your very fit and used to running for a long period of time. Sync looked at her right and tapped my shoulder, "hey look its the city square apartment and to get there we have to jump off and land on the hover crates where we can take the shortcut to my apartment." When we got off and went through the shortcut that was just going through narrow buildings and cutting through some abandoned construction sites. When we got to the street sync told me to run as fast as you can because the Hoover cars are extremely fast so timing is everything. We went though that crazy street until a block later we are at the front of main square apartment. The inside was complexed like a modern painting, I was grabbed by sync on the wrist and pulled me to the elevator. We were both tired and need to catch our breath.

"Whew...that was crazy yet a good job, no wonder why people say your fast and quick on thinking." I gave a smile sort of saying it was nothing. When we stopped at the fourteenth floor which was nice because the walls portrayed waves and the beaches. I was distracted for a bit then followed Sync to her room which was room 1289. "Well welcome to my room which is kept simple but in my way, oh yeah you could say that this can be your home ?" I looked around and everything was nice and very white blue And black everywhere. I asked her if she likes the ocean. She nods that she loves the ocean that's why she wears blue and only blue. She began to walk to the sofa and just lay there without a care in life, she patted the sofa as if she's asking for me to sit by her. I sat next to her and she ban to comfort herself with my arm, I kinda felt settled like I felt like I'm at home.

"Feel comfortable huh? Normal reaction like everyone else but I love your presence." I was getting a little too comfortable and got up and told her that its nice of this offer but I feel I need to go back to the van which I could see more of sunrise and sunset. She look at me with worrying eyes and walked to me, "uh...why are you going? I offered you to stay with me but you refuse...I don't...we're the same right? Right?" I sort of backed away because Sync kind of looks funny as if she was going crazy when I said that my van is better than here. "Saying...your place is better than mine...and if I leave you there some other woman might come and snatch you away...no...not possible...NO! I will not let you leave! You shall always be with me because we're the same and were friends! Right X? RIGHT!?" I tried giving Sync space but she keeps getting closer and closer until she grabbed onto my shirt. I tried loosening her grip but its so strong like steel.

"Why X why...don't abandon me. Lets be friends...no...lovers...yeah! Lovers! Lets run through the city and live together forever." I told her to let go and stop with this your going crazy. Then she pinned me to the floor. "I'll tell you a small truth, I followed you for five years...and admired your running and paths you chose. Hell I went through all the places you have been to. I have been watching you for so long I couldn't take it and I offered you a place to stay so that you can be with me...run with me...stay with me...DON'T GO X! I felt her grip loosen and I ran towards the window and crashed through the streets and its already night time. I ran faster and kept my speed as fast as I could, I can through street to street trying to get away from that freak. While I was running I saw her running at high speed chasing after me. "We're running! We're running! But you know what I have always wanted to chase after you so run X and as soon as I catch you your all mine X!" I kept on running and running and running even through building and climbing till we got to the roof tops I continued to run while Sync was right behind me. I got into the city capital building and accidentally trapped myself on top of the building what Sync was a foot from me. I asked her why are you doing this and why force me?

"Heh don't you see? We're runners and we were destined to meet and be together and yet you refused. So I must take you in by force, and don't worry" she fired the hidden tranquilizer dart inside her sleeves that hit me. "I will take good care of you X and you'll never escape from me. Not even your running or your skills. From now on we'll live together forever." I felt dizzy and couldn't keep myself from standing. Everything felt fuzzy and dark. Then I blacked out as I can barely see Syncs face creepily smile in delight.

"Remember the paths we took together sync? Yeah those paths was fate and I think it was destiny for us to meet and be together. I feel like our world is complete, I think it should never change. Don't you X? Oh don't worry you'll be fine the sky is nice and blue and the world is as blue and shiny as the ocean itself. Huh? You want to be free? No sorry that sensor in your heart will kill you if you ever try to run away or separate from me. Don't worry X as long as you stay by my side you won't die and run with me you'll never die and I'll never let that happen. Just...stay with me and never leave ok X? Lets run to the sunset together ok?"

Running wont save you! Especially from her! I hope your still alive...I think. There's no relations it's just a story! I just finished mirrors edge...well nest chapter coming real soon.


	4. help!

I seem to have developed carpal tunnel syndrome...pity. I might type slower than usual because of this so yeah but that won't stop me! Lets see where to begin...oh yeah...right ch.4 and my right hand hurts...

Ch.4 I want to help!

I loved painting, drawing, and being very imaginative. I always paint whatever pops out of my head and I feel like my world is being displayed into reality. I also have a job from the EPA digital arts and although its hard to think of what to paint. As the clock started to tick and the sounds of the hover truck passing by, I didn't know what to draw. I heard a knock and at first it was gentle but then when I was half way down the hall it was a bunch of loud banging sounds that sounded like it was desperate to come in. When I rushed to the door and when I opened the door it was just my childhood friend Nura. She was a cheerful girl that we have known for a very long time and she also loved to draw but in a way that looks creepy. She tends to visit me now a days to look at my modern art or just to chat for a very long time.

"Hey Dev's I was-"

I interrupted "it's Devan"

"Hey! You interrupted me! And I liked calling you Dev's!"

I sighed and asked what are you up to?

She gave a big smile and went on, "I have discovered a place where we can draw and see the view and stuff! It's a real nice place where the Sicon company and blue triangle Co tower meets. They say the best place to have a good view of the city Entiopolis around! I wanna go there so that we can sketch and have some fun!"

I know that blue triangle Co is the biggest insurance company that they built a complexed building that has three bridges that has the best view in this city. I believe it cost ten bucks to get in, then I remembered the EPA of digital arts wants to see my work so that I can give them a general idea of a new structure of a logo or whatever they were to think. I cannot do it tomorrow or else they would be very upset. I told Nura that I cannot do it tomorrow because my boss is expecting me the new design for the new mall they are going to build so can we do it on the weekend? Nura was upset and she just sat there with her notebook of all of her drawings and what she wanted for me to see. She suddenly muttered. "I...see..., but...I want to draw with you...can't I help?" Ito,deer that it has to be from me because if you do it they might suspect that its not original. She became even more upset, "I wanna help! The more I help the faster we can get this done so...please...LET ME HELP YOU!" She suddenly jumped to me and tried to grab my stylus pen that let's me draw on the tech-glass and starts drawing random buildings and saying, "I'm helping Dev's! I'm helping! So that we can go to the bridge together!"

I tried grabbing my stylus back but her grip was strong that its hard. We struggled and struggled until I finally grabbed it from Nuras hand, I backed away as soon as Nura was getting up. She began to tilt her head and began to act as if she wasn't herself anymore. Why Dev's...why do you not want me to help you...I...I..." Then she charges at me all of a sudden and I started to run away from Nura. I ran down the building,to the parking lot until I was blocked by a stoplight that lets the hover traffic pass by. I looked at Nura as if she was crazy and she was very desperate. "Ok Dev's...lets go back...let me help you...I want to help you. Do you not trust me? We known each other for so long! We even have the same interests! All these years I want to help you and I still want to help you in the future yet your so busy like your isolated! So...please I want to help you on everything...and let me take care of everything...just...don't leave me alone...and come back here."

I began to realize she was unstable and remembered she had psychological moments when I'm not around and she always wanted to help me. I took a step back and wanted to run across the street to get away from her because I know what happens if she were to get me. When the light turned green I immediately ran towards the other side and watched Nura chase after me as if my world was over...

Until...

CRASH!

Nura was hit by a careless driver and caused Nuras death. The driver ram out of the truck and asked my what did he hit. I pointed at Nuras dead body which was very bloody and for me...I cannot describe the mess...it was unbearable. After sometime Nura was taken to the Church where she will be buried at the Sector cemetery where they bury under the ground and others would be ether in the hanger like buildings that hold people's ashes. She was buried at tombstone 12834 where there was a hologram video of me and her when her first success of her first drawing. I smiled at that and patted her tombstone saying I wish high hopes of you helping people in heaven.

When I got back I began to draw the new mall that was suppose to be due tomorrow and for some reason I was finished because it was an easy task by filling in the basic colors and adding more of lime mixture colors to make it more 22nd century like. When I was done I hung my picture to be prepared tomorrow and felt tired, when I was about to fall asleep I see this shadow that was touching my stuff and touching my stylus. Is it someone trying to rob me or stealing information? When I got up and looked around no one was there which is strange but I did see a creepy picture of what my friend would draw. I wondered who would draw this and my friend is the only crazy person I would know who can draw this right. When I took it down the picture suddenly vanished and then I heard whispers that said, "I want to help you forever" I thought of my mind saying oh crap and I should make an appointment to the psyche before thing go out of hand tomorrow. I went to bed and used the covers to hide from the dark shadow that looks like my crazy friend was still there waiting for her to help me.

Next morning when I woke up I drove my way to the psyche and takes about my ghost problem. When the psyche looked she told me there is a girl who is very pale who is behind me and is very desperate for her to help you. I asked the psyche of what do I do and how do I get rid of her. Te psyche says that the only thing to do is complete that she wants or she will never move on or else things can be dangerous. When I went to the EPA digital Co I been seeing her shadows and her at windows and mirrors still waiting and still desperate to help me. When I began presenting and it was a good shot that they liked it I have caught at the corner on my eye Nura drawing buildings on the wall and pointing at it with a creepy smile as if she was helping. I turned and thinking it was a hallucination or too much coffee, when I turned around again it was gone but a presence of anger and frustration.

While I was walking to home I found a drawing on the floor that said in red letters "why why why why why why!?" And I followed the trail of the creepy messages to the art area where Nura and I were to paint together. It lead to a beautiful lady that was looked like it was hand drawn and was painted. When I looked closer at the picture the painting started oozing out blood and started forming words that says, "did I help you? Are you happy?" I covered my ears and suddenly yelled! "Yes you helped me now leave me alone!" The bloody message disappears and the woman in the painting turned and said, I'm so happy..." Then I realized it was Nura and she finally got what she wanted but I think she wanted more than helping. She suddenly came out of the painting and started crawling on the wall and went out the door and possessed a random girl which I assume was the neighbor when looked at me and says, "now I have a body Dev's I'm going to make sure we will be together and we will draw together ether way or I will eat you ok?"

I nodded out of terror and Nura smiled with the body she killed and possessed it and the rest of the days I was forced being with her as the constant days of her assistance and helping. I hope she would pass on...when I'm dead...my days now are nothing but a messy drawing being forced by her hand helping me on things that I hate doing.

Ow my hand...if I had time I would put ice! But if someone has a good Idea tell me! That was a strange one huh? Eh..it's my expectations...because there's no good yanderes and early people would make mangas that have a yandere in it. Well when I am ready for another for the fifth chapter comming soon in...uhh two or one day...? Whatever keep in touch and I might be making a story that will NOT be related to anime/manga...until i figure out what role and setting should it be and besides I'm not good at fun!


	5. doll!

Well ch.5 was suppose to be done yesterday but I was busy. Lets see uhhh where was I...oh yeah. Touhou stuff. Never tried it before nor what the hell m I doing but I researched and read books of Alice and Marisa being comfortable. I wonder if I shove the yandere level far off the edge. I'll try it out and see what happens. Btw I'm just doing these two of Alice going too far and wants Marisa so badly. But whatever here we go and I'm semi ready for this.

Ch.5 "Alice what have you done!" (Marisa's narration)

Sometimes I wonder why is Alice chasing me everywhere and she seems ether mad or very obsessed with me. I decide to go through the forest hoping I would loose her but she is still chasing me wanting to change me into a doll. I am not going to be turned into a doll and be played around. I can still hear Alice calling out to me and asking why am I running away while being constantly attacked by her dolls, I don't think this is going to help a lot because too many of her dolls are chasing after me even if I hide they are still after me. I wonder what I did but I did remember I was minding my own business until Alice came out of nowhere and said that she couldn't hold back anymore and she wants to keep me. It got me the chills when she got closer and she became insanely crazy and. The loads of attempts to capture me and who knows what is going on in her mind but I'm flying for my life!

As I hid in many places and Alice and her dolls keeps finding me and tried to grab me or capture me with a lot of close calls and creating a chaotic mess wherever I go its no use and that I cannot escape her obsession and her motivation of wanting to "keep" me. I wanted to tell Alice to cut it out and stop before we destroy everything. Alice just laughs and she tells me that she doesn't care as long as she can see me and well as long she can capture me she will not stop. I decide to go higher in the sky hoping I would loose her there but she is chasing after me and still not giving me up. I attacked but she blocks them with pleasure as if my attacks we pleasure. I got creeped out and thought of getting the hell out of here, when I was getting a little tired I was suddenly blocked by Alice's dolls and I was literally trapped when I was trying to get away from Alice and her dolls. Alice yells enough playing cat and mouse and just let me capture you so that you will be mine forever. I was scared and I attempted to escape by flying low until she appears out of nowhere and knocks me out. I felt light on the head and yet I can still hear the wind as I can see Alice grabbing me bring me to her home. I went out cold.

I awake and the fist thing I noticed I was I was in a doll and I could see my body on the bed. I couldn't move a lot but I can still move this dolls arms and legs...maybe the head. I was hugged constantly by Alice and even kissed a lot. She keeps saying she finally did it and she seems to enjoy herself a lot. I wanted to close my eyes but it seems Alice does not want me to do that. She told me if I were to escape or get away from her she will cut my head off and use the doll head as a neckless so that I will never escape for even a billion years. I just froze there just staring at my body thinking of a plan of escape or something, but I must endure a lot from Alice and who knows what in store. After a long while of Alice's love and everything that I felt traumatizing but endured well, I decide to look around to see what I can do while Alice is asleep. The problem is Alice's is hugging me while she asleep, I would try to wiggle myself out but Alice would give an upset sound as if she doesn't want me to leave even in her sleep. I looked around and thought of something of using that half finished doll and replacement of Alice's comfort thinking I'm still there. I wiggled myself out of Alice's arms which made Alice really upset and began to reach her arms and searching around saying In her sleep, "where is Marisa?" Or "my Marisa is gone?" I have began to run and climbed on top of the table and threw the unfinished doll to the bed which in a flash Alice caught it and immediately fell asleep muttering, "I'll never let you go Marisa, you can't get...away from me." I rolled my eyes and quietly went to my body maki g sure I also don't wake up the dolls Alice made. I looked at myself and wondered how am I going to get out of this doll and go back to by body, it better not be that it has to be Alice's will to get me back. I tried many things like laying down, reading a book I stole which does not work, and so on with no success. I began to think its useless and this sucks a lot. I began to lay down on my body's chest just the lest time sake and all of a sudden I felt like I have been sucked in by vision and then awakened to my body. I looked around and my hands hoping its not a dream. I finally got back my body and now for step two to escape Alice's house. I slowly got up and crept through the home hoping I won't wake Alice up while she is having those weird dreams of me.

While I crept through the house I began to think Alice loves me a little too much despite the fact she as a ton and a ton of pictures all over the walls and ceilings and the stuff I touched and threw away. I felt creeped out and wanted go get the hell out of here ASAP. When I finally got out of that...place I stretched and thought victory is mine. When I was like 12 feet away from the house a random knife flew passed by me. I dared not to look behind and asked, "Alice...is...that you?" I suddenly felt that Alice is very angry and very pissed at me trying to escape. Alice says that I was trying to get away from her and that she is very upset that I was going to abandoned her. I asked why would you try to turn me into a doll and restrict my freedom. Alice yelled and said she doesn't want anybody touching and getting near me and she was so angry her words are messed up. She seems to calm down and tells me that she is going to put me back to the doll and she will sew me onto her so that I will never escape or leave her side...ever. I was so scared I ditched out and got away as fast as I could, I. Couldn't still shake her off and still receiving constant attacks that was on all sides, this kind of continued when morning arose and I continuously being chased by the obsessive Alice that wants to keep me forever.

Ok that's that and I kinda sucked on this to be honest. But I tried my best. Is Remilia watching this crap in a distance? Yes she is and she's wondering what hell is going on. Others watching? Maybe. Your imagination. Anyways ch.6 will be out soon (sorry for the delay) Now have fun annnnnnnd yeah.


	6. stalker killer!

I got my thoughts and idea straight even though it was a while thinking so yeah i got some assistance and somehow will to do this. Well waste no time go type hands! (btw this is a sister yandere and you expect me to use "Onii-chan" riiight? well...im not that type. Sorry but it feels awkward whenever i type that word because ever since i watch the yandere sister in youtube i...welll...yeeeeaaahhh...anyways lets go.

Ch...asdf (following?!)

I was floating in space as if i am in darkness, i felt calm and wanted to rest more which wasn't so bad because its a saturday feeling. Suddenly i heard a voice from the distance like a voice of someone calling me from a far distance. I began to listen closely as the voice was getting louder as if my sister was calling me. I began to listen closely as i heard she said "if you don't get up I'm going to kiss you. I had a rush and i thought of it for a second and hurried up before i get trapped in her arms. I woke up right away which i immediately got up and accidentally hitting my sisters forehead with my head. I felt pain as my sister did, normally people would say "what the hell is wrong with you?!" but for her its no big of a deal. She tells me her usual good mornings except today she seems pouty i asked her whats wrong and she says what she didn't give me a morning kiss but a morning bump to both our heads. I apologized and don't surprise me in the middle of my mornings, she giggles and says that i may have won this round but tomorrow she wont be so easy to notice.

When i got to the bathroom to gurgle so did my sister which is very normal ever since when i was around...3 ish...4...i forgot. When i got down stairs my sister layed out eggs that was cooked in spinach like usual because she thought of my healthy diet. I told her i made myself a sandwich and i don't feel like eating eggs in the morning. She glares at me and says eat the breakfast and that she put her happiness in there, i told her that i am going to meet someone at the hospital and i'm in a rush. She stops and asked me in a strange way, "Is it a girl?" I narrowed my eyes and told her that its Navan if you know him from the readers club that injured his foot. my sister looked at me as if i was suspicious and then understood. She then tells me to come back at 12pm because she wants to read something with me. I understood and got ready and went, I made sure i turned around making sure she does not try to stalk me from behind or watch me from the distance but its pointless to stop her because she will do it anyways. While walking i have noticing her stalking me a lot because theres a few obvious mirrors or footsteps i would recognize. I have been silent about it because she does this everyday, i have gone through many streets to see if she would get exhausted. By the time i got to the hospital i turned around to check if she is behind me, i checked twice and so for no shape or form of a human or anything sticking out so it seems I'm safe for now. I went to the front desk and asked for room 243 Navan Stregs room. The nurse says that i got till 9pm and leads me to level two where theres a long hallway full of rooms and doors...feels like im in a horror game.

When i knocked on the door i Navan told me to come in and so far the room seems to be clean and classy as usual. Navan asks me what is the visit this time of around, I asked Nevan about the missing students of three girls and one guy that i just saw two days ago. Nevan sighed and it seems he is starting a long boring story, "Have you ever heard of the laughing killer?" I responded no. He Begins to shake his head and smiled a bit, "that...thing...oh that killer, she, he, or whatever. That killer has been known to laugh and kill its victims at the same time, then it would hang it on the tree for it to obvious show. I have also been notified someone died from the laughing killer due to the obvious deep messy cuts it leaves behind. He tells me that its no longer safe to go out at midnight, killers roam around at that part of time. I understood and asked who would do such a thing? His response is that he doesn't know and only it knows. It was five thirty when i left the hospital, the wind and sun felt good even though the sun was almost down. I somehow got this weird feeling of that someones angry and that they destroyed something. I cannot put my finger onto it so i venture of whatever is going on i better go home and check it out. When i got home i felt like theres a malice in the house that i should be careful when entering. I unlocked the door and so far the hallway is really dark and i only saw my sister sitting on front of the hallway hiding her eyes with her hair as if she is ether upset or angry.

When i got in and closed the door i apologized i took forever and I'm guessing your upset because I'm late right? She did not respond and just sat there, i thought to myself "whatever" and began my way to my room. When i was acceding up the stairs my sister got up immediately got up and followed me to my room. She was still quiet and i felt quiet thinking that she's giving me the silent treatment. I asked her whats wrong and all of a sudden i get hugged and pinned to the ground, i was surprised yet wondering why is she doing this. She suddenly asked me what took me so long and that she was worried and misses me. I told her that i was at the hospital talking to my friend, she pauses and asked "do you choose your friend over me?" I got creeped out and told her, "No" she lets go a bit and tells me, "I remember...i forbid you having other friends even in same sex and...-scratches the wall-opposite..sex" I told her why can't i? She giggles and says it creepy like, "Because brother...your mine remember?" I was a little weirden out and she definitely has a very deep brother complex. When i was going to study she tells me she is going to the drug store to but stuff, i told her to buy more tissues we seem to be out. She says her okies and leaves the house, after two hours without my sister around I suddenly felt like the pressure has been released into the air. I began to check to see what the news was and it appears there was a murder at the hospital i was at earlier. I was shocked when the reporter says that it was Nevan that was killed and was stabbed a lot of times and a lot of his remains was all over the place. I got myself dressed and went to the hospital to check on the situation, I had to go through the park to take the shortcut there even if i knew killers wander through here. I began my way through the field where there shortcut is faster, i then hear a scream and a laughter from the very distance which i assume it was the laughing killer. I quickly went through the field and through where bunch of trees were at.

Then out of nowhere i was hit by a shovel knocked out unconscious where i felt into darkness once again. I woke up blindfolded where the smell was so familiar and i felt uncomfortable. I asked who are you and where am i? I got my blindfolds taken off and i was in my sisters room that seemed to be in bars and chains. I was tied and chained to a chair where i cannot escape. She seemed to smile and stared at me as if she is happy of capturing me. I asked her whats going on? She responds.

"Well it comes to my intension and fact that i cannot trust anyone...nor anything in the outside world. I worry about you way too much that i cannot take the pressure of worrying that you might go away or get taken away by another girl. I hate it. So i kidnapped you and knocked you out. I made sure you can never escape me and go outside."

I showed no emotion and then asked her about the scream i hears, she giggles. "Brother is such a nice detective. Too bad you didn't figure out that I was the LAUGHING KILLER!?

I was in great shock and asked her why did you kill all my friends and my best friend.

she responds.

"Because they are taking you away! I HATE IT! YOUR MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME! NO ONE CAN TAKE YOU AWAY! NEVER! ILL NEVER PERMIT YOU HAVING FRIENDS! ONLY ME ALONE!" SO I KILLED THEM! THE OBSTACLES NOW YOU HAVE ONLY ME!"

I had anger growing in me but i cannot shout it out, i just...lowered my head saying that you killed my own friends just for your benefit. I wanted to run but i couldn't. My sister suddenly gives me a hug and says, "now that your mine forever we can do whatever we want with no one to interfere with us ok? Now...shall i introduce you to our favorite guest? She walks to her closet and pulls out a dead body of a classmate of mine. She was one of the best classmates and we had a short to long conversation...now she was killed by my sisters jealousy. She sighs, "She should have kept her distance of talking to you...now she's a corpse. I'm very happy you know that. Oh! i know! By celebration of our and my eternal love how about i buy cake! ah that a nice idea for me. Be right back and...don't escape...ill get real angry if you try. Well bye. I felt like giving up because she got me and killed everyone i know...unless...if i can...undo this chain lock and use that paperclip as a key i might break free!

Now it is my turn to make my move...escape!

(took me a loooong time to come up wt a story-eheh- sorry for the wait...anyways this story continues and wait for an update of a new story of his...graaaand escape before he gets killed by his yandere sister!


End file.
